This invention relates to comb attachments for hair trimmers, which are removably attachable to a hair trimmer to assist an operator in cutting hair to achieve various styling textures and cuts.
A standard comb attachment is used to control the length of hair being cut, whereby various comb attachments are used to create different hair cut lengths. However, current comb attachments do not enable a hair trimmer operator to create different hair styles and textures based on any criteria other than length. Current comb attachments generally only provide a variety of hair cut lengths and do not allow for applying a variety of textures and styling techniques to hair.